1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrophoresis display panel. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrophoresis display panel with three primary color sub-pixels and white sub-pixels.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with ongoing progress and continuous research and development activities in display technologies, commercialized display products including electrophoresis displays, liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, and organic light emitting diode displays have been extensively applied to display apparatuses with various sizes and dimensions. Moreover, since portable electronic products are popularized, the market has gradually called for attention to flexible displays (e.g. e-paper, e-books, and so on). In general, images are displayed on the e-paper and the e-books through the technique of electrophoresis.
For example, a monochrome (black and white) e-book display requires sub-pixels mainly composed of a black electrophoretic fluid and electrically-charged white particles doped in the black electrophoretic fluid. By applying voltages, the electrically-charged white particles are moved, such that each pixel respectively displays black, white, or different gray levels. By contrast, in a color e-book capable of displaying three primary colors, namely red, green, and blue, red electrophoretic fluid, green electrophoretic fluid, and blue electrophoretic fluid respectively mixed with electrically-charged white particles are required to fill different micro-cups. Conventionally, the electrophoretic fluids with different colors can be either formed in the micro-cups by ink jet printing (IJP) process or sealed in the micro-cups by performing photolithography and etching processes.
Based on the above, conducting the IJP process to fill the micro-cups with the electrophoretic fluids having different colors reduces the cost, while applying the IJP process is prone to cause misalignment and inaccurate consumption of the electrophoretic fluids, thus resulting in color mixing problems or discoloration of the electrophoretic fluids. On the other hand, even though the color mixing problems of the electrophoretic fluids can be mitigated by performing photolithography and etching processes, material waste during the photolithography and etching processes gives rise to the cost.